


【授翻/Smallville clex无差】夜间飞行

by panzijiang



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panzijiang/pseuds/panzijiang
Summary: 梦游让Clark迈出了一大步。





	【授翻/Smallville clex无差】夜间飞行

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fly By Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025174) by [tasabian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasabian/pseuds/tasabian). 



> 原作：Smallville（《超人前传》）
> 
> 配对：Clark Kent /Lex Luthor（斜线无意义）
> 
> 分级：原作者标为Explicit
> 
> 弃权声明：文章原创属于ao3作者tasabian
> 
> 译者的小废话：一放假有点闲不住，虽然什么都比写作业有趣。这是一篇很短的，也很甜的有趣小短篇。适合我现在需要放松的心理状态。高中生英文水平，建议阅读原文。并没有人帮我检查这里是不是有错误。

第一次发生这种情况时，Clark在太空里连续清醒了一周，不停地抵御外星人的进攻。当他最终回到大都会的公寓时，他的头一碰到枕头就睡着了。

Clark醒来时，他的头枕在一堆碎石上。Clark花了相当长的一段时间才弄明白，他正躺在通往小镇卢瑟的城堡的车道上。现在的时间是凌晨三点。

所有灯都黑着，而Lex并不在那儿。Clark抖掉头发上的灰尘和泥土，飞回大都会的家中。

下一次，Clark醒来时，他的脸颊被某种凉爽的东西挤压着，远处传来了谈话的声音。他能够透过自己的眼睑感受到模模糊糊的蓝色的光。这大概是一个实验室，有脚步声在向他靠近：那是Lex的脚步声。Lex的声音正在和一群穿着实验室白大褂的人交谈。在他们到达他这里之前，Clark就化作一道模糊的身影从这里飞走了。

第三次，Clark醒来发现自己正站在一个熟睡的Lex身边。有那么一瞬间，他以为自己在做梦——他以前也做过这样的梦——但接着Lex的眉头皱起来，眉心颤抖着，Clark几乎没有时间从Lex的阳台逃走，就被抓住了。

他需要找人谈谈这件事。Oliver一谈到Lex仍然容易失控；Clark考虑过Bruce，但是他们只是刚刚了解对方。所以，就是J'onn了。J'onn能看到一切，却从来不去评判它们。

“我觉得我可能正在开发一种新的力量，”Clark说，“瞬移，只不过我是在睡梦中形成它的。”

J'onn用手指抚摸着自己的下巴：“当你瞬移的时候，你会去哪里？”

这是最微妙的部分。这部分总会让Oliver感觉不安。Clark说：

“总是在Lex的地方。”

“嗯。”J'onn只说了这一个语气词。

“当我醒来时，我不记得我是怎么到达那的。”Clark说，“J'onn，你今晚能不能留在瞭望塔追踪我，并且不告诉任何人这件事？”

然而，Clark那天晚上以致于第二天晚上都没有睡觉。他一直在处理UltraHumanite（1）的活动。他刚刚从监狱出来，渴望着向超人复仇。等到Clark终于上床睡觉的时候，他相信这是他一生中最美好的睡眠之一，直到他在Lex顶层公寓的阳台上醒来。

“你不是在瞬移。”J'onn用他低沉的声音说。“你似乎在睡梦中高速移动，偶尔也会飞行。”

“哦……”Clark低吟道。这确实简化了一些事情，也许他没有发展出一种新的超能力，这大概可以算是一种解脱，但仍然留下了一个还没有得到解决的问题，一个J'onn由于谨慎而不敢问的问题。不过话又说回来，他可能已经知道答案了。

那天晚上，Clark在Lex的床脚醒来。Lex坐了起来，完全清醒地盯着他。

“已经几个星期了，我想我已经不应该惊讶了。”Lex说，“但是我还是想要一个解释。”

Lex当然早就知道了，他到处都有摄像头。Clark还处于半睡半醒之间，疲惫得编不出一个合理的谎言。他转身出了门，而Lex没有阻止他。

瞭望塔拥有自己的卫星摄像图，监控着Lex公司的所有出入口。回顾本周的录像，Oliver发现Clark在凌晨三点离开了Lex的大楼。于是他去找了Clark。

“梦游？我觉得你明白的，”Oliver说，“在如此脆弱的情况下把自己交给Lex，这相当于是邀请他折磨你，这是自杀！”

Clark不安地扭动着身体。

“Lex不会……我是说，他有可能会利用这种情况，但是——”

“我知道你为什么要去那里了。”Oliver说，“你坚持要阻止Lex的犯罪，所以即使在你睡觉的时候，你也不得不去监视他。”

Clark叹了口气。Oliver看到的一切都是黑白分明的，很难向他去解释Lex和Clark之间关系的灰色地带。

“我们需要做点什么，”Oliver说，“我有个主意。”

从生物学角度来说，Clark可以不用睡觉。他不像人类那样需要睡眠才可以生存。但他从小就被教导要按时睡觉，这已经成为了一种习惯。在心理上，他知道关闭自己的意识几个小时是有好处的，至少一周一到两次。

Oliver最后的手段是，让Zatanna用她的魔法令Clark睡上七个小时。在Zatanna承诺在紧急情况下会打破她的咒语之后，Clark终于同意了。他希望一整夜的睡眠可以结束他夜间的漫游。

“不要紧张，”Zatanna说，“这是一个非常温和的咒语。”

一个温和的紫色咒语。Clark着迷地看着这些紫色的尘埃在空中盘旋着向他飞过来。这种氛围让他逐渐放松下来，他的眼皮变得沉重。

他回到小镇，穿过玉米地。他所有的家务都做完了，妈妈答应今晚的甜点是覆盆子派。除了这里，他没有别的地方可以去。阳光和微风轻轻地拂过Clark的脸，乌鸦发出愤怒的尖叫声，扇动着翅膀抗议他的速度。

这是一个美好的梦，一段美好的回忆。Clark想要留在这里，但是远处传来了另一种声音。砰地一声。那是雷声吗？龙卷风要来了吗？

这是一个声音：“我知道你了解超人的秘密身份。你要告诉我。”

沉默。

“看着我，Luthor。你要对付的不是玩具人那样的小丑，也不是哥谭市的疯子。Amos Fortune（2）不是闹着玩的。你想要试试吗？”

那种砰砰的声音加快了，变得紧迫爬起来。Clark仍然站在他梦中的玉米地中，意识到这是Lex的心跳声。Lex有危险。

“你搞错了，”Lex说，他冷静地控制着自己的声音，“我对超人的化名一无所知，我甚至怀疑他是否有。这个外星人经常出现在世界各地，有太多的目击者，他不可能过着双重生活。”

“目击者太多了？”Amos Fortune说，“我觉得你的手指太多了，Lex。也许我们应该做点什么。”

Lex发出了无声的痛苦尖叫。Clark想要不顾一切地醒来，飞去救他。

但是他做不到。

“Zatanna，叫醒我！”

他做出了说话的嘴型，但没有发出任何声音。Clark无助地站在原地，被困在了他的梦里。Zatanna不会知道Lex有麻烦了，所以她不会叫醒Clark。即使她知道……对于Oliver和联盟的其他人来说，Lex有危险也不一定会构成紧急情况。

在他的梦境里，Clark闭上了眼镜。“你可以做到的，你可以唤醒自己。她说这只是一个温和的咒语，你完全可以打破它……”他用尽了所有力气，在梦里对自己说。

“你还犯了一个错误。”Lex说，“如果你认为你可以用我当诱饵来抓住超人的话。”

“哦，是吗？”Fortune说。

“超人根本不在乎我。”Lex说，“他恨我。如果你杀了我，你就是在帮他的忙。”

Clark对这些词语几乎感到了恐惧。Fortune继续说：

“不错的尝试，Lex，但是你这种话根本站不住脚。哦，我想起来了，也许我们应该谈谈关于脚的问题——”

这次Lex真的尖叫了。

Clark不能再忍受下去了。他把自己抛向了空中。确切地说，你不能把他所做的成为是飞行，至少不是一般的飞行。他在空中翻滚、扭曲、跳跃；他的四肢沉重而笨拙，不断地碰撞着东西。巨大的树木，小镇的水塔，建筑物的角落。他唯一的飞行方式就是跟随着Lex的心跳。

Clark能够隐约地听见恐惧的叫喊声，但他看不到任何人。他能看到的只有他梦中的小镇，循环往复。他已经飞过水塔三次了。这不是真的，没有关系，重要的是Lex的心跳声越来越近了。直到Clark撞上了什么东西，又把什么东西撞破了，最后他能感受到Lex就在这里，即使他看不见他。

出现了更多混乱的声音，有什么东西正冲击着Clark。可能是子弹。Clark从中穿过，盲目地伸出了手，直到碰到了Lex。他把Lex拉到他身边，笨拙地把他抱在胸前，然后朝他来的方向飞回去。

“Clark。”Lex的声音听起来很遥远。

然后突然一切都变黑了。

 

Clark醒了过来，Oliver和Zatanna焦急地脸出现在他的头顶。

“哦，Clark……我很抱歉。”Zatanna说，“你当时正在安静地睡觉，但是突然你从床上一跃而起，冲出了窗户——关闭的窗户。”

Clark坐起来：“Lex没事吧？”

“他在Fortune的帮派火并中受了几次伤。”Oliver说，“没什么大不了的，我们带他去了医院。”

“在我们终于能让你放开他之后。”Zatanna说，“放心，他会没事的。”

“明天可能会出现一些不友好的头条新闻，”Oliver说道，“‘Luthor被醉醺醺的超人拯救’。你的飞行动作不怎么雅观。”

“Lois会想办法的。”Clark抓了抓自己的头发。他还是很累。

“你想让我留下来吗？”Oliver说，“我可以保证你不会睡着——不会去别的地方，至少今晚不会——”

“谢谢。”Clark回答，“我会没事的。我想……我想我知道该怎么解决这个问题了。”

Oliver看起来有点失望，但他点了点头，拍了拍Clark的肩膀。

“注意安全，帅哥。”Zatanna说着，像往常那样和他眨眨眼睛道别。

那天晚上Clark再也没有休息了。这是一个糟糕的夜晚，整个东北地区都有暴风雪，而超人正在不停地营救被困在雪地里的人们。第二天Clark记录下了这些故事。他在午夜之后倒在了床上，等待着不可避免的事情发生。他的眼皮下垂……

“晚上好，Clark。”

这一次，Clark没有惊慌失措地醒来。他打着哈欠，伸着懒腰，慢慢地睁开了眼镜。他清楚自己在哪：Lex的顶层公寓。他躺在床边的地板上。Lex正坐在床上，看着他。Clark给他做了一个快速的x视线检查：两根手指骨折，但已经在愈合了；肋骨擦伤；左大腿上还有一个已经包扎好的刀伤。

Lex说：

“我欠你一句‘谢谢’。因为你昨天晚上救了我一名。不怎么优雅，但是至少还很有效。”

“我在梦中飞翔。”Clark解释道，“我被施了一个咒语来固定住自己，但是那没有成功。我听见了你的声音。”

“我看不出来这之间有什么联系。”

Clark坐起来，交叉着双腿。他很紧张，但他仍然要继续说下去：

“我好像被你吸引住了，Lex。当我清醒的时候，我可以抵抗这种吸引力，让他变得相对合理一些……但是当我睡着的时候，那些熟悉的感觉就又回来了。我在梦里重建它们，怀念我们的友谊。我怀念我们那些曾经拥有的，更怀念那些我们从未得到过的东西。”

Lex盯着它，腰间围着被子。月光照在他的脸上，这让他看起来几乎和Clark第一次见到他时一样年轻。

Clark继续说：“在小镇的时候，我常常看你睡觉。”

“在你会飞之前？”

“是的。”Clark说。他低头看着自己的脚趾，因为他知道如果他看到了Lex的那双灰蓝色眼睛，他就会脸红。“有的时候我会半夜跑出门，在你的宅子外面停下来，确保你在床上是安全的，然后听听你的心跳。”

Lex轻声地说：

“如果那个时候你走进我的生活，而不只是看着，那将会对我意义重大。哪怕只有一次。”

“那时我很害怕。”Clark回答，“但是我现在在这里。”

“那你为什么现在又变得那么直接了？”

“我们的事情还没有结束，Lex，我早就知道了。这周我潜意识里的声音更大了。”

Lex坐起来：“这就是你来这的原因吗，了结这一切？”

他把腿从床上挪下来，双臂交叉着站在Clark面前，低头看着他。他的胸膛裸露着，被窗外的月光蒙上了一层晶莹的光。他穿着丝绸内裤。

Clark站了起来。他拉开Lex的胳膊，走近了他。

Lex直直地盯着Clark的眼睛，像往常那样想要从他的表情里寻找出来一丝一毫的线索，但同时也在向Clark挑衅着。Clark也盯着他，连眼睛都不眨一下。Lex把手放到了Clark的头后面，把他拉下来亲了一口。

Clark今晚入睡之前想到了这一切有可能会发生，但他没有想到这真的发生了。Lex的嘴唇让他完全手足无措了起来，他就像标本架上的蝴蝶被钉死在Lex的嘴唇之下。他拥有所有的超级力量，但他再也无法使用它们了。Lex掌握了一切。

Lex知道Clark无法拒绝他，于是他抓住了机会。他吻得更加凶狠，手在Clark的睡衣之下摸来摸去，然后抓住了Clark的屁股。

Clark听到了呻吟：大声的，令人尴尬的呻吟，并且意识到了这是自己发出来的声音。他需要更多的Lex。他用一只手拉着Lex的腰，让他们面对面。Lex睁着眼睛亲吻着Clark。他眨了眨眼睛，让他的眼睫毛轻轻擦过Clark的脸。

Clark终于想起来Lex刚刚出院，于是他轻轻地把他放到了床上。可当他也倒在了床上时，他发现自己正被Lex压在身下。Lex亲吻着Clark的喉结和乳头，然后将身子往下挪。而Clark则扭动着，喘着粗气，双手无助地抓紧床单，不知道应该把它们放在哪里。

Lex把Clark的睡裤拉下来，然后脱下了自己的睡衣，跨在Clark的大腿上。Lex逗弄了Clark几分钟，用他灵巧的舌头舔过了每一寸的Clark，亲吻着他的阴茎，而Clark已经硬的像石头一样了。Lex也硬得发疼，但当Clark伸手想要抚慰Lex时，Lex抓住了他的手，把它固定在了床上。他对Clark的另一只手也做了同样的事情，然后终于将Clark的阴茎吞了下去。

这是一种幸福。这种满足的幸福感凶猛地朝Clark奔涌过来，充斥了他的整个身体，以致于Clark不能让这种幸福感持续太久——Lex的舌头发出的令人面红耳赤的声音，他牙齿微弱的压力——Clark猛地翘起臀部，眼睛里射出了他无法控制的火花。

等到Clark回过神来的时候，Lex就在他身边，一只胳膊肘支着床，正在看着他。

Clark从后面将Lex推倒，舔了舔他。舌头的压力让他苍白的皮肤下泛起了玫瑰花般的红色。期初，Lex试图控制住自己的生意，但渐渐得，他那急促的呼吸声不得不让位于呻吟。Clark舔舐着Lex的大腿后侧，他的肩胛骨，然后又舔过他的屁股，这让Lex几乎钻进了床垫里。

当他把Lex翻过来，正面面对着他的时候，Lex从头到脚涨得通红。他的阴茎紧贴着肚子。Clark弯下腰，让Lex呻吟着把阴茎插进他的嘴里。他只用了四次深喉就让Lex射了出来。

Clark把一只胳膊搭在Lex胸前，头靠在Lex颤抖的肩膀上，等待着Lex喘过气来。

几分钟后，Lex终于睁开眼睛：“我从没想过会发生这种事情……我以为我们会永远被困在原地，永远不会超越那条线。”

Clark低声对他说：“人是会改变的，Lex。”

“改变是种慷慨的品格，但人们很少这样做。”

Clark抬起头：“如果你想要这种事再次发生的话，你就必须要改变。我不能白天挫败邪恶的计划，晚上却和你睡在一起。非此即彼。”

Lex征用手指摩擦着Clark的一缕头发。他说：“你的妥协结果会是……”

“这个，”Clark说，“我会诚实。我承认我对你的感觉，承认我对你多年以来的感觉。”

Lex嘴角挂着一丝满意的假笑：“所以，这并不是一个了结，对吗？”

“不。”Clark说，“这是个新的开始。”

他吻了吻Lex，在他的肩膀上睡着了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：（1）：极端人，原名Gerard Shugel，他是一个疯狂的科学家，身陷轮椅之中却一直梦想统治世界。凭借天才级的智慧，Gerard Shugel将大脑意识(另一种说法是将整个大脑移植)转移到一只白化猿的体内，成为了超人黄金时期的第一个敌人。  
> （2）：dc反派，第一代皇家同花顺的创立者。小镇第十季里好像有出场。


End file.
